A Perculiar, Troublesome Friendship
by Outside the Solar System
Summary: "People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life." (Elizabeth Gilbert) 100 themes challenge. Current Theme: Complicated.
1. Introduction

**Author's note**: Well, I'm on Spring break (or rather it ends today) and I got bored so I decided to day a 100 day challenge with writing to entertain myself a bit (I also wanted to resume my writing after not doing so for so long). These things will be in random order, but I'll try not to make anything AU I suppose. This one is not that long seeing as it's only a test run. Anyhow, reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

_1. Introduction_

It was not really much of an introduction to be honest, unless, that is, trying to smash someone's skull in with their lethal fan is considered a greeting in the Hidden Sand Village; taking into account how effortlessly those three took out their opponents he wouldn't be all that surprised if it was. Another sigh of annoyance came out when he heard her charging at him, and after he had just gotten comfortable from falling thanks to Naruto pushing him over the rail. Why the hell did there have to to be ranks? What's even more...a test had to be conducted simply to prove that they were worthy of moving upward. Frankly, if it weren't his parents, Ino, or Asuma he would be sleeping right now in the comfort of his; perhaps he would cloud watching instead (if he were to appear in the arena it would in the crowd to support his team, but even then he would fall asleep mid-way). How perfect life would be if everyone would just relax, watch clouds, and sleep. Shikamaru earnestly believed doing those three things could solve the world's problems- hell, there would even be peace and all that crap. Though, he took a second to rethink his ideal world...

Life would be boring if it weren't troublesome, wouldn't it?

"I forgot, this girl is a spunky one." And a pain too (the proctor didn't even start the fight). Ultimately, he flipped open the pouch containing all his basic weapons though in reality he would only use the kunai, "I hate spunky." As her running steps became louder in sound as well as closer in distance to him. The lazy ninja decided it was time for him to actually get up and dodge the blonde's attack. Needless to say, he effortlessly managed to keep his head in one piece now that he stood on the two kunais he pulled out before. In fact, a smirk crept on his lips when he looked down on his opponent; she probably thought she beat him already, but the phrase 'don't judge a ninja by his looks', he supposed, applied quite nicely here. His nonchalant smirk only spread when she (Marie? Terumi? He had not been paying much attention to begin with to actually care) became aware that her assault failed. Maybe if she wasn't glaring so much, she could possibly be cute; not to mention, she was nowhere near being an idiot from what he could deduce from her previous fights. If he had any energy left, he would ask her to play a game of shogi with him.

For a second, he looked up at the clouds with more envy than in all his twelve years of life. Unlike him, the clouds could do whatever they want and they wouldn't get yelled at. If they drifted together and it began to rain, everyone accepted it as is. If he only did half the dishes, it was suddenly the apocalypse and if he didn't finish washing them all the ninja world would be in ruins. His eyes shifted back down to meet the glare of teal ones staring back at him; why did he always have to fight a girl?

"It really doesn't make a whole lot of a difference to me whether I ever become a chunnin or not." He began lazily, "But I guess I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female." The pineapple haired boy considered himself in luck, because if the girl beneath him had some sort of weird technique where she could shoot shurikens from her eyes he'd be dead no questions asked already.

So much for an attempt at introducing himself to her. Oh well, he supposed.


	2. Complications

**Author's Note:** Yo! I'm surprised that someone actually added this to there alert list, so thank you to that person very much. Well, I hope this one is longer and better than the last chapter.

* * *

2. Complicated

_A complicated home:_

Princess. She hated that word with a passion that could outmatch the heat of the desert. Princesses were weak, spoilt brats who could not defend themselves and needed to rely on their damn prince to save them. Temari would never succumb to such submission; she would wait on no man no matter what. How pathetic it had been that incompetent people had a greater, significant amount of privileges than others who struggled on a day to day basis. This blonde wasー is a warrior, and one not to be challenged unless her opponent had been suicidal or just incredibly stupid.

Yet, Temari would not feel as accomplished without the praise and respect that came with being in direct blood relations of the Kazekage. That's not to say she cared about the opinion of others (save for the ones from those she care for at times and even then that was rare). Temari just wanted credit were credit was due. That said, she had high pride in being a kunoichiー especially from this village where most of the woman could take care of themselves; however, it did not surprise her by much considering the people here had stricter methods of raising their children.

So, when she went to the Hidden Leaf Village Temari couldn't help but feel so misplaced.

_A complicated social situation:_

Being related to Kazekage had its up and downs: while she it came with immense respect it also came with loneliness. Other girls were either afraid of her or thought she had been too stuck up to even bother talking to her, so all she had was her mother and barely at that. Her father wanted a soldier not a daffodil, and his commands were always followed. She guessed now it didn't matter for the lack of friends was only a small price to pay for being as strong as she is now. Besides, she had acquaintances and with all the work she needed to do she did not have the time to make friends. In all honesty, a friend could backstab you at any given moment without you knowing. Meanwhile, if you were just merely allies you could have a few suspicions thus allowing you to prepare for battle. At least that's what she used to convince herself that the feeling of loneliness as she ate ramen at Ichimaru's did not exist. She was just feeling homesick.

"If you're in here to convince me otherwise, don't waste your breath. It'd be, in your language, too troublesome." She snapped at the shadow user who appeared behind her. All Temari wanted was to eat her lunch, finish her paperwork, and return home.

The blonde sand ninja felt as he eyed her with a bored expression; his hands were, without a doubt, in his pockets. Teal eyes were in deep refusal to draw their attention to him when he leaned on the counter, back facing the chef with his arms crossed, "As much as I agree with you, it'd be an even bigger drag if Ino starts yelling at me, because I didn't do what she asked correctly. I really don't want to deal with that." He told her lazily. Temari had been delighted when he stopped talking; the last thing she needed was to here his bitching all over again. "Why do all you women have to get so loud if you even get one slight disagreement?" But he just had to push it, didn't he? It was bad enough she had been in an irritated mood, now she had to somehow manage to prevent herself from making the sexist bastard sterile.

As two hands resting on either side of a half eaten soup turn into tightening fist, teeth were clenchingー but Temari took a deep breath in order to attempt to gain her patience but found the task difficult to complete. Instead, she turned her head to face the lazy boy straight in the eye; her glare heavy with aggression.

"For the same damn reason you men bitch, whine, and complain like little girls if we ask you to do one thing." Though, her tone came out a bit nastier than she expected it to be causing the few people in the shop to give the two a glance; even Shikamaru and Temari, herself, were left a bit startled with how she addressed him. It was a tone Temari reserved mainly for her enemies, and though in the past (well, when her village attacked his) she could have killed him with an ease and feel no guilt, and she knew he would have been capable of doing so. Now, they were passed thatー she only wanted a fair rematch, and would accept no outcome but her victory.

Yet he stayed calm in this situation (like he does in most conversations), but she couldn't tell if it was due to his lack of interest in wanting to convince her to spend a girl's day with Ino and the rest of those kunoichis or he really was trying his best not to anger her again. Though, she supposed, that part of himー the inability to read his constant neutral expression completely sent the Kazekage's sister into an abyss of sheer frustration. Disregarding Gaara, everyone had been clear as a bright, colourful neon light; she was a master at analysing the atmosphere and part of that included the subjects in it. For example, if she saw that Naruto brat with an exaggerated look on his and a girl with pink hair within slight distance anyone could tell he was rejected yet again. However, for something more complicated if she overheard a conversation between two people and one kept looking to his right side, he was lying; normally, most would say the poor man couldn't keep eye contact for so long (as some can't), but when she saw him sign the check no one could go against her argument. Though, here she was: sitting upright with her eyes widen and unquestionably filled with confusion. Those same bewildered eyes set themselves upon a hand withdrawing itself from the counter where it deposited moneyー money to pay her ramen in the exact amount.

"_You...why?_" This time, he did not look at her, but instead focused on the ground; probably in thought, as usual. Before she could talk again, he interrupted her,

"I'll ask you one question and won't bother you again." Just to piss her off even more (in her assumption anyway), the deer boy took a short pause before looking her in the eye with a gaze he used for strategising, "Are you okay?" Shikamaru looked at her for a fee more seconds before leaning off the counter and walking out the small shop. Leave it to an ass-hat like him to make such a simple question into one of the world's unsolvable curiosities. Once again her hand balled up into a tightening fist (knuckles beginning to turn white), but only this time it slammed against the spot next to Temari's bowl causing those around her to become greatly concerned.

"Damn that bastard!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I suppose in this case the complication of Temari's life (one of the them, anyway) comes from her constant conflicting emotions: her emotions as a shinobi, her emotions as a regular, her accepted feelings as a shinobi, and her accepted feelings as a regular person. For example, she doesn't want to be treated like a damsel in distress though the pampering does make her feel good even if she won't admit it. Another example would that her inability to make reliable- if not decent, actual friends who appreciate her not her title gets in the way of her accepting the Konoha girls. I in no way intend to make her seem like an emotional turmoil, but it's just that I've read a common theme of her receiving emotional training for which I've decided to incorporate into this drabble. She's human and those suppressed feelings will keep fighting to get out while she continues to keep them in unless a situation arises like that in the first season-arc-plot of Shippuden. I hope that makes sense.


	3. Making History

Author's Note: Oh my...I got a review already and more added to watch list. Thank you very much! I'm very grateful so much! To be honest, I didn't think I'd make it past the first chapter much less the second, but I think I like this pairing a lot so that's inspiring me. Also, they're really OOC in this one so bare with me. Anyhow, please keep enjoying these little stories of mine. Edit: I think I may discontinue this story and start a whole new one? I'm not sure; maybe something off of what I RP. Any requests perhaps?

* * *

Making History

The last thing he wanted to do was to be here. To be at this meeting with his father, the fifth Hokage and her body guards, the fifth Kazekage and his body guards, and so on and so forth. Initially he went without much complaint (his usual 'tch') as he had been more curious as to why Lady Tsunade wanted him there. Shikaku told him that she was relying on their clan's best strategists in order to help organise the attacks; after all, every nation had been coming together to fight the Akatsukiー he already knew that wouldn't go smoothly. If the fifth hokage wanted the best strategists in the Nara clan, why drag him along? Wouldn't it make more sense just to have his dad there? In the end, he shrugged off his confusion after he felt he was wasting too much energy on such a small matter. He _tried_ to focus on the clouds above him as they made their way to the grand meeting except the dull blue-shaded atmosphere told him he got his hopes too high for there were no clouds at this time today. Groaning, he focused on the ground beneath them as the sun's height gradually increased.

Now, there he stood on the left side of Tsunade and at a respectable distance with his father on her right side mirroring him. Questions asked in their direction were in particular for the Hokage or Shikaku, but he was okay with that; he understood the basic of everything, but still needed to properly digest the information given. Regardless of all the attention he gave to the voices going at each other, Shikamaru was trying to make sense of the bigger picture. Don't get him wrong, he understood that they were going to war to fight with the remaining Akatsuki- that detail was hard to avoid or miss. No, what bothered him was a feeling inside his body that kept nagging him. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it...all he knew it kept pushing him into annoyance. The Nara boy narrowed his eyes as the loud voices were slowly becoming hushed despite there being no actual change in volume. Why had his usual laid-back demeanour had all of sudden changed into this odd, quickening beat of his heart?

"Shikamaru, is there anything else you know about Sasuke? You two were in the same class, correct?" The blonde woman's heavy voice broke through his wall of concentration, and now all eyes were on him...wonderful. Instead of slouching over like he was, Shikamaru stood up straight though his hands remained in his pockets. Everything he ever learned- everything he ever knew in life flooded his thoughts much like a waterfall; he was now out of standby mode. He could tell them how he really didn't care about Sasuke- in fact, he didn't have the most positive view of the remaining Uchiha; all the deer boy knew that he was an arrogant, self-absorbed guy obsessed with revenge. But that would be off tangent- these people wanted facts, not opinion.

"To be honest, all the information presented here pretty much sums up everything I know about him. It goes without saying that he truly is a formidable opponent, but his defeat isn't impossible, just improbable. However, if a decent sized, specialised group were to attack then the odds of that mission being a success can increase." He took a small pause as he quickly scanned the room before continuing, "The only other obstacles I can think of are the remaining teammates of Team Seven." Shikamaru watched as the other kages and their body guards processed the information. They all new exactly what he meant by 'obstacles' when it came to Team Seven: Naruto and Sakura; it was also widely known of the immense strength those two had (Naruto more than the Sakura) and how far they're willing to defend the Uchiha brat. At least Kakashi would obey orders without a lot of hesitation.

"I see..." Tsunade began, "Well then, I want you to lead Konoha's Eleven to carry out Sasuke's assassination." Him and his big mouth. The seventeen year old wanted to scream his decline at the very top of his lungs. He wanted to create a ginormous neon sign that said 'NO WAY IN DEATH'- hell, he'd do that right now with his shadow jutsu if he could. He wanted to dash out the door and never look back at all (after all, it was right there; if he were quick enough he wouldn't be caught by his father's jutsu). To take on this mission would be beyond a drag, beyond troublesome- he just couldn't do so. From what he heard, Sasuke finally cracked from all that revenge-lust and now he'd kill even without motive. He almost lost his best friend the first time as squad leader, he lost Asuma, and now who was next? Ino? Choji once more? Shikamaru refused to put his childhood friends and teammates in that type danger for he cared too deeply about them. Everyone else too because even though he wasn't as close to them, they were all still good friends.

But Shikamaru never got what he wanted in life in moments like these.

Tsunade spoke again as her irritation became clearer by the second; her glare shot specifically at him, "Will that be a problem?" He knew that this time he really couldn't moan and groan about carrying out this type of task, but the desire had never been greater. The stares he received from others, especially from his father, the hokage, and that cruel kunoichi did not make it any easier for the lazy shinobi. He knew very well that any outcome he thought of the odds would not be in his favour. As always. So, raising his arm to his scratch the back of his head, Shikamaru softly clicked his tongue before regaining his posture; his discomfort only elevating. Besides, it's not like he had the choice of disobeying the Hokage herself during this chaotic state. Damn, of the possible candidates the leader of the village had to be a woman.

"No, of course not. I'll get right to it, Lady Tsunade." Though, his tone severely mismatched his words. If one were to only read his sentence, you could assume he sounded as a noble shinobi would or scared considering who the person is. Yet, Shikamaru was none of this (okay, maybe he was scared, but he certainly did not let it show) and kept his voice, somewhat, monochrome to mask the true complaints he held. Why couldn't she appoint Neji for this? The Hyuuga had already achieved jonin status, and his Byakuyan is the only thing that can possibly be on par with Sasuke's sharigan. Assembling the team, explaining the mission, assigning positions, making up strategies- what a drag this was turning out to be. A few more discussions here and there, and the meeting came to a close.

Then, suddenly, the nagging sensation reappeared with a frightening chill that surged throughout his spine- it was stronger than he remembered it to be. The rate of his heart changed pace; there was no doubt it quickened, but the overall pattern differed from the regular path. He tried to to curl his fingers as if doing so would help centre himself on the ground once more. He felt the sweat drip down his temple, and thought for a second that he heard it splash on the floor, but that's ridiculous, right? Almond shaped eyes constantly blinked to maintain focus- to keep himself from falling over.

"Son?" It wasn't until he heard his father voice that the younger Nara came back to reality. His shoulders tensed ever so slightly at the firm grasp Shikaku had on him, but he shrugged him off seconds later. Looking straight ahead, he shoved his hands back into his pockets and told him it was nothing- that he was fine. True, he wasn't but perhaps if he said those words aloud then he could somehow he convince himself that everything was alright.

So they were really going to war, huh? How troublesome.

A few hours later and it was still pretty early- to catch a good nap at his favourite spot, anyway. Though, when Shikamaru began to get comfortable (which did not take long) he immediately sensed something was wrong. It felt as if he could hear the universe laughing at him, like it was saying 'Now that he's at his weakest , let's take this chance to really FUCK UP his day, because it just wasn't enough in the morning.' or something like that.

There were four, blonde ponytails gathered at each corner of her head that seemed lighter in the sunlight, but this time created a shadow over his face.

Two eyes that were some odd combination of blue and green; sometimes one colour dominated the other (today they leaned on the blue side)...it was weird.

Her skin made other girls in the village look pale if you compared the two; he wasn't surprised, after all the Hidden Sand Village was a practically a beach with no ocean- at least during the day anyway (it got significantly colder in the evening into night).

When Shikamaru opened his eyes he found her staring right him, but not with anger or anything of that sort. It was impatience. Like she expecting something from him...waiting for something.

"Move over." Her words were short, simple, but no where sweet. In reality he wasn't expecting much, but a small 'please' would have been nice. Damn this woman, he wasn't even taking up half of the bench, why should he move just to please her?

But he does so anyway, because he's in no mood whatsoever to argue with her (he never wants to argue with anyone, but today more than usual). He watches her as she puts her fan down and bends over backward before she sits down beside him; the sand ninja threw her hands behind her and leaned on them as one fishnet thigh crossed the other. Somehow, he's fascinated with how her head hung back and even though she's not looking at him, he can still see her face scrunch up. Was she upset? Angry? Disgusted? But at what? Shikamaru could never tell with women; it's because they're so troublesome especially when it came to their emotions. He decides it's best to leave her to her thoughts and he continues to watch the clouds above them. It'd be a while before he can enjoy this again. Well...he tried to do so anyway but couldn't since her soft sigh did not go unnoticed.

"This thing really is going to happen, isn't it?" He knows she's asking herself, but he suspects that she wants a respond- whether or not it is to her question. He found it ironic, however, that such a demanding woman like her would actually value peace. While he would not classify the jonin as a war-monger, it would be foolish of him to consider her a pacifist, hence the irony he found in her questioning.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your brothers?" He looked at her, but she not at him; her teal eyes glued to the blue sky above them.

"Gaara's most likely still discussing things with the other kages and Kankuro's probably with him." Her explanation did not fully answer his question, but she seemed to read his thoughts, "I told them I needed to find someone to guide us to our hotel. Your large friend that eats a lot told me you were most likely to be up here. Very kind person, that guy." Of course he was, it's Chouji.

"Cripes, rather than ask him where the place you're staying at is, you go out of your way to look for me and expect me to take you to the embassy, is that it?"

"In a nutshell, yes." This time a small chuckle came from her which caused him to roll his eyes. Now his suspicions of her messing with him could be confirmed. Damn this queen of troublesome.

Regardless, his lips curved into an amused smirk, "Well, unfortunately for you, Miss. Fan Lady guiding you isn't my mission this time around; with this many leaders in the village that 'delightful' job has been passed down to ANBU. Even if it were my mission, it would be to guide the Suna emAmbassador/em. You're the Kazekage's embodyguard/em right now, so I don't need to do anything for you." At these words, Shikamaru watched as her attention fell from the sky unto him.

"Oh? And here I thought you were a gentleman." He heard the fake disappointment in her words; it was too heavy to miss, "You're so mean." But she didn't mean it, he knew she didn't.

Deciding to play along, to keep the conversation light as possible, he responded to her words sarcastically, "Please forgive me, Princess Temari I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive a peasant like me?"

"Sure, I'll consider it...if you kneel down and kiss my feet begging." Again, that tooth flashing grin appeared in front of him.

"Tch, fat chance."

A couple of minutes passed in peaceful silence once their small banter died down. She began the conversation first, again. If the leaf village genius didn't know any better, he deduced that she sounded upset, if not repulsed that they were going to war- like she accepted it, but still did not want it to actually happened; who did? He listened to her say how she wished things would continue to be calm for a little longer, and he didn't judge her for that- rather, he agreed. It had been a common, well desired dream for people to have, but it was on the boarder of being nearly impossible. History couldn't be changed and because of that reminder everyone will keep fighting. How pitiful.

Whatever they do on the battle field will possibly change the course of history- one small slip-up or one small victory could result in the win of either side. That's why everything must go according to plan, and they must be entirely flexible to every situation not in their favour. Deciding that he was hungry, Shikamaru stood up in his usual stance: back slightly hunched and hands shoved to the end of his pockets. Words were useless between them at times (such as now for example) so he nodded at her indicating to follow. While she was capable of being pain in the ass every now again, Temari was not only a ninja ranks above him, but as well as a lady to him which meant he would respect her for both sides and treat to her to lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" His mother taught him to be courteous to the opposite sex- to be a gentleman; he followed that rule...most of the time. At his own pace, really.

"So you can be a decent guy, but you chose to be an asshole instead, is that it?" His annoyance began to rise yet again as her comment caused him to suck his teeth; here he was, trying to be a good guy and all she wanted to do was critique his manners.

"Just how you like to act like your so cool, but I bet you're a broken little girl waiting to cry." When venom-filled eyes met his own, a chill ran down Shikamaru's so heavily it had been as if he was experiencing his own miniature ice age.

"Don't confuse me with yourself, you damn crybaby."

They began to walk all over the village to find a place to eat. She told him she wouldn't eat squid or octopus- that those two things were her least favourite. He argued back saying he wouldn't eat anything sweet nor were boiled eggs an option. Along the way, they bumped into a few older citizens who knew him, or rather his parents, and stopped to converse with them. Half of the time was small chit-chat while the other half consisted of the two of them trying to convince the elders that they weren't a couple or out on a date. Both Temari and himself were used to the topic- if anything, annoyed, so the uprising of blush or any awkward conversation could not be formed. In the end, they ended up eating were they usually ate: the small shop which the owner knew them by now with all the encounters they've had. A semi-senile old man who somehow still managed to make the best dumplings he could eat despite his fragility. As always, she'd ordered for the two of them while he was expected to pay; it irritated him to no end this usual pattern of things, however he found that it would take even more of his energy to go against it. As a result, he sat there with his chin in the palm of his hand while he extended out his legs (mumbling an apology if he accidentally brushed against her feet) in order to get more comfortable.

"I wonder if they'll cancel the chunin exams this year- with the preparing for war and whatnot."

"I reckon they will, but who knows what those people are thinking."

"If that's the case, we should still prepare for it," Tch, that was exactly like her, "I went walking around and I found an abandoned arena near the outskirts of the village."

He look at her skeptically, "An entire arena just so happened to be empty?"

"Yes, I was quite shocked myself. Gaara said it would do, but it needs a repair here and there. Other than that, it's a set location." He watched her as she took a sip of water, "As much I prefer to have the genin properly trained and to have more experience...are enemy is the Akatsuki and we need as many people as possible to go out on a battle field and protect our homes." The Nara prodigy watched his comrade in great detail; blonde eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as teal locked on the liquid in the cup.

"You must really hate this." But it wasn't a question- rather, a statement.

"If I have to do it, then so be it. It's not in our place as shinobi to defy against these orders or have opinions about them unless asked. But no, I'd really prefer it we didn't go to war."

All at once, Shikamaru had been over-washed with panic. He couldn't breathe; his nostrils refused to intake the air around him. His hands, once calm, were now shaking, numb, and freezing cold- he couldn't feel them whatsoever. His vision began to decline; he could see everything in front of him, but it felt more like a blur that was beginning to blacken his surroundings. The young man's head began to spin and he felt as though he had been falling off a cliff over and over again. There were too many people around them. There were too many eyes staring at him- watching his move. He stood up quickly, yet such an action proved no aid in this frightening sensation. He used his left hand to stand up against the wall while his right hand pinched the bridge of his nose. Most parts of him felt...unresponsive; he couldn't feel his legs, his arms trembled as they kept up his heaving chest. The only part of him that seemed to be alive was the irregular pounding. God damn it, he couldn't fucking breathe!

"Oi! Shikamaru!" But he couldn't hear her; the wheezing had been the only sound filling his ears. Who was calling out to him anyway? When the stranger tried to touch him, he quickly slapped their hand away from him- the walls of the room were closing in on him, he needed to escape. Without second thought, he dashed out through the door and ran passed random citizens. He needed to find safe ground- he needed to find a place where no would harm him. Someone had been calling after him, but he did not recognise her anymore

Where was he?

What time was it?

What day was it?

Who was he?

There! On his left! It was an alley; if he could remain there for a few minutes. His legs carrying him, he manage to hide behind a crate where he slid down and rested his head between his knees; the boy's shaking hands interlocked themselves over his sweating neck. Though, regardless of his efforts of trying to calm himself, a hand crept upon Shikamaru's shoulder and he knocked out.

When the pineapple haired boy woke up, his surroundings changed: it was darker. In an instant, he forced himself up against gravity only to have a pounding headache. His hand, now calm flowing with blood, grasped the side of his forehead.

"You owe me 375 ryo." He turned towards the sources of the sound whom handed water and dumplings. Putting the food aside, he opened the water bottle to drink from it; how long had she been there staring at him? And did she look...worried? No, he was imagining things.

"You. Owe. Me. Three. Hundred. And. Seventy. Five . Ryo."

"I heard you the first time." His voice snapping at her response, "What...happened to me...?"

"I reckon you had a panic attack," Shikamaru took his time to process everything, yet had trouble doing so with the pounding in his head; once again, it fell into his hands until he felt a small packet hit him. Looking down, he found pain killers,

"If I didn't knock you out, then you would have died from a heart attack."

"Gee thanks..."

"Ungrateful little brat! I save your life for the umpteenth time, and this is how you act? Karma will catch up to you, you know?"

"Tch, like you believe any of that." A masculine grabbed a dumpling and fed it to his mouth.

"Even if I don't you should be more thankful."

"Yeah, yeah thanks already, cripes." He understood now; why his hands had shook with a trembling fear, the reason behind his quick irregular heart, the explanation for why hadn't been able to see straight moments ago...

War was coming and Shikamaru was_** petrified**_.


End file.
